I Propose and You Propose?
by KatDingo
Summary: She's just doesn't understand why they shouldn't be tying the knot. They both love each other and they want to spend the rest of their lives together. Why not? Scottney fanfic. There is a reason as to why it's rated M.


**WARNING: This story contains some lemons. (Also, these are also my first lemons, so please go easy on me.)**

**If you are uncomfortable, there will be a non-lemon version on deviantart. Be lucky I'm just so nice.**

* * *

><p><strong>I Propose and You Propose?<strong>

Sometimes, she wishes that Scott would take control of the relationship. They have been dating each other for nearly three years now and still, she has not felt a bit of dominance from Scott. Well, there was nothing she can do but be the dominant one in their relationship. But she didn't mind.

Besides, they both have a balanced, well thought out, relationship. Okay, here's how it works. Courtney is a successful lawyer and is running has her own office int he city. Scott, he's like the 'house husband', he doesn't mind it though because he's used to during chores, he grew on a poor, dirt farm. He doesn't do much but cook, clean, and do other domestic duties. Other men sometimes make fun of him for doing women's jobs, but he also does some things men do. He sometimes fixes appliances and mows the lawn.

Last year, Scott never had a job, but Courtney persists that he finds a job. He eventually found a job he could work with, as a mechanic. Since he does domestic duties, he only has a part-time job. But Courtney didn't care, since they were making good money together.

Two years ago, they both used to live on this flat that was suitable for the both of them. They liked the flat, but it wasn't enough for them. Due to the fact they had a neighbour who kept bringing girls home and has sex with them, they're moans could be heard through the couple's bedroom wall and it annoyed the crap out of them. So they decided to move out, and Scott found a place he seemed to really like, but was afraid of what Courtney would think since she's a city girl. So he showed her the place, and much to his surprise, she loves it. They both visited it in person and it was exactly what they were looking for. And to surprise you, yes, it was a farm. But it wasn't like Scott's old dirt farm, it was a nice and wealthy farm. It had a two story house, along with an attic, a barn filled with horses, and another barn where it looked like a playground for young kids and teenagers to have fun. Usually, Courtney couldn't stand living on a farm, but this one was a huge exception. Besides, if they were to have children, she would let them play inside the larger barn instead of watching T.V and playing violent video games like her older brother when he was still a kid. And the good thing is, the farm was located near a small part of the woods, where there are no dangers of bears and others dangerous creatures. And there was also a very fresh waterfall nearby along with a small pool-like, clean lake at the beneath the waterfall. It also wasn't too far from the nearest town, where she nows works in her own office. The place was too good to be true, so they got it.

They both loved they're life so far, they both got a nice house, good jobs that pay well, but they haven't really thought about they're life with each other. She had been thinking about it greatly, so has he. Courtney knew that if they have lasted this long, then maybe he might be the one for her. Although, she hates it whenever she has to do the talking whenever they have guests around. She would talk while Scott remains quiet for most of the time. He talks occasionally, but mostly for questions she cannot answer. But, there were those other things she loves about him. Whenever she tries to start a fight with him, he never retaliated back. He just smirks flirtatiously at her the whole lecture she gives him. And when she realises he wasn't looking at her like he's supposed to do, she got even more pissed off. Yelling at him that he never listens to her, but during her rant, he just walks up to her and kisses her. That immediately shut her up, wrapping her arms around him, him picking her up and heading to the bedroom. Yeah, that's where it mostly kicks off. In the morning, Courtney would forget about the other night, smile at him and kiss him. Sometimes, those kisses would lead to make-out sessions and then lead to more sex.

That's their balanced relationship so far. So, to think about it. Courtney actually wants to spend the rest of his life with him. Sure, they definitely had a lot of obstacles on the way, like the time Courtney tried to beat up Scott, because she found hi was talking to another woman in a cafe. They were at home when she confronted him, and Courtney has tears coming out of her eyes while her fists were clenched. He hated seeing her like that, because it was obvious that she thinks he's doing something terribly wrong enough for her to end the relationship. She started throwing things at him and swearing at him, calling him a 'cheating scumbag'. Her screams and and sobs that came with those words made his heart heart feel like it's being ripped out. When she finally calmed down, she pushed herself against the wall, slid down to the floor and kept crying and sobbing. He got closer to her, wrap his arms around her. She didn't care, she just a fool out of herself for freaking out over Scott with another woman. Not that he'd blame her, he heard about her ex-boyfriend who cheated on her with her best friend. Courtney fell for him hard, and he ripped her heart out. And that's what she fear the most with Scott. She clenched onto him, begging him not to leave her.

However, the thought never came to him.

And to think of it now, she felt more humiliated than she was at the time. Turns out the woman that Scott was talking to was his sister, Albertha. She should've seen the family features between them, because she was very pretty for a ginger as well. But it was resolved the next morning, he forgave her and they both made up. That's why she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She even wonders one thing...

When he would pop the question to her...

Of course she had been thinking of tying the knot with Scott. They both are old enough to get married. They have settled into their jobs and beautiful home, so why not get officially settled. She asked Scott about considering marriage last year, and he seemed to be very nervous about the whole thing. Since then, she's been avoiding asking him about it. And oddly, these past few months were a bit weird, Scott hardly shows up at home since he's now working a full job. So Courtney's now doing most of the domestic work. And when he comes back home, he was too tired to speak with her. And ever since he's starting working full shift, she's never received much money from him. He would just giver her 100 dollars a week to help with the bills, it's enough, but she wonders why he's been acting weird. He also seemed to be very determined about work. Maybe it's because of that they're three year anniversary is coming next week. She was thinking about what to get him, and Scott seems to know what he wants for her, which is why he was working so hard, he only receives 250 dollars per week as a wage. But that was his part-time job's pay, so he'll probably receives a hundred more for full-time.

She was sitting in the living room, looking at some portfolios for new employers, until Scott came back home early looking all sweaty and greasy. She looks back, and she had to admit, he looked pretty hot in his work uniform, if only he didn't look so tired right now, then she would drag him to the bedroom and have her way with him. "Welcome back sweetheart." He glances at her and gives her a slight smirk. She laughs a little. "You tired already?" He stands up straight, still resting his back on the front door.

"Yeah, I just need to catch a few z's. And when I wake up, I'll think about taking you out for dinner tonight." She smiles at him.

"Sounds lovely." He chuckles before walking upstairs to the master bedroom. She turns back to the portfolios on their coffee table.

It was just a few hours until Scott wakes up again. He did take her out to eat something, and when they came back home. Scott was struggling to open the door when Courtney had her lips keeping him occupied. When they both stumble in and Scott closes the door. He pushed her against the front door and kept on kissing her deeply. She moans as his tongue dances with hers. She was about to slide down, until his grip on her waist held her up. And soon, he used those hands to grabs Courtney's ass and lift off the ground, with her wrapping her arms around his waist. Still kissing, Scott carries the both of them to their bed room. And before you know it, they ripped off each other's clothes. They were both on the bed, with him being dominant. Scott's fingers was playing with nipples, and her moaning loudly. They both still having they're intense make-out session, until Scott starts to enter her. She gasps into his mouth when he was fully in. And one thing led to another, he was thrusting in and out of her with all his might, until they reached their limits. He collapsed on top of her. Panting from the experience, and Courtney kissed him passionately. They both remained like that, holding each other, loving each other, until they both went to sleep.

She didn't understand why they couldn't get officially settled. They just had an amazing session of making love, and she didn't understand. She knows she loves him and that he loves her back.

The next morning, they were both smiling at each other. Scott held her close to himself, never letting go. And she loved it, every single moment they have, it was to good to be true.

* * *

><p>She was out and about right now, looking at some shops to see what she can get her boyfriend. There where many things she can get, a new toolbox, a watch and other useful stuff for him. But, they all make her inner voice scream out.<p>

_'NO! You love this man, get him something that will show you how much you love him...'_

Her inner voice had a point. But, she couldn't find anything at the moment. That was until she came across a specific shop she had always wanted to go in.

The jewellery shop...

Yes, for fun, she had been there on some occasions and look at the rings and imagine different scenarios in how Scott would propose to her. Those thoughts she made had her squealing in delight. BUt unfortunately, that had been several months ago and the scenarios had all died out. So, why not visit it again, it might give her some inspiration on her anniversary gift.

So, she went in. An employee greeted her and Courtney started to look around. She could see that many different rings had been shipped in since she's been away. And she glances at one of them, and it immediately caught her eye.

This ring certainly didn't look like it was for women...

This ring looked like it was for men, since it didn't have any diamonds on it. But she fell in love with it anyway. The ring was silver and it had a wavy pattern imprinted on it. A darker fiery pattern that also comes along with it. This is it, she could just imagine Scott wearing this ring. It would definitely suit him, since it has that masculinity in the ring. She looks up at the employee.

"How much does this ring cost?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Are you buying this for yourself?" Courtney blushes a bit.

"No! No, I'm looking for an anniversary gift. And this ring is perfect for him." The employee chuckled looking down at the ring.

"He lost his wedding ring?" Courtney shook her head.

"We're not even married." She chuckles more at her.

"How cute! You're getting your boyfriend a ring for your anniversary. Might as well propose to him yourself." That's when everything froze. She looked a her as if she was a genius. She might settle down with him after all. Scott doesn't have the money to buy her a ring and propose to her. So, why not _she_ propose to _him_. Courtney squeals a bit, hugging the employee.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! How much!?" The employee looks at her surprised.

"Uhhh... $350?" Courtney immediately gave her the 400.

"Keep the change!" She gave Courtney the ring and Courtney immediately ran out very pumped. When she got home, Scott was keeping himself busy by baking a cake for himself and Courtney. He was putting frosting when she came home. She hugged him from behind and kissed his neck. He looks back at her surprised.

"What's gotten into you right now?" She took the frosting from the cake and smeared on her cheek.

"Lick it up if you dare." He gulps a little, clearly turned on by her sudden mood.

So, he does what she tells him. And he ended up slowly unbuttoning her blouse and licking down her neck to her breasts. He took the whole blouse off, unclipped her bra and her breasts her exposed to him. He lifts her up and places her on the counter next to the half frosted cake. Courtney got her finger, stole more frosting form the cake and she smeared it all over her breasts and nipples. He immediately licked it all up, tracing his tongue making him play with her nipples. And she moans when he prepares to take off her skirt. He also pulls her panties off, and he inserts two fingers inside of her. She bites her lip, and Scott kisses her while he thrusts his fingers in and out of her. When Scott pulls his fingers out, she groaned, until she heard a zipper come undone. She gasps into his mouth when she felt him enter her slowly. He lifts her off from the counter and he pushes her against the wall. He starts to thrust in and out of her. She moans while Scott just grunts a little bit. She took his face and kisses him, hard. Scott then traces kissed down her neck then to her breasts where he licks them, pleasuring her even more.

They both reaches their limits and they both were panting at the end. She smiles up at him. He just smirks down at her.

Okay, so maybe Scott had a bit of dominance in this relationship...

* * *

><p>This was it, this was what they both have been waiting for. Both of them were working that day, so they didn't mind. Courtney got home earlier than Scott. Tonight, she was going to propose to him and have a <em>long<em> night to have fun. She tries to get herself as sexy as possible for him, since she was excited to see him in his work uniform, but in her opinion, with those front buttons undone which shows his singlet, and the singlet hugs his muscles so she can see _everything_, she thinks the work uniform should be his stripper clothing. And she was very antsy, she was throbbing down there. She dressed into a black, short and slutty dress she found yesterday while driving back from home. She definitely looked sexy in it, that it should belong to a stripper. It hugged her curves, it flowed out and below her waist, but it was settled nicely over her ass. And the dress had no spaghetti stripes help supporting it. And her breasts were more revealing. When she hears Scott's car stop at the driveway, she hides the ring between her breasts. What? She had no pockets on her, that's the best place she could hide it. She heard the door slam close, and in came Scott in his work uniform, he was still greasy and sweaty, but she thinks that added the sexy touches to him.

He walks in the living room where she was and he dropped everything in his arms. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open. Courtney could say the same for him since he seemed to take off his singlet during work. And she could definitely see that the farm had some work on his muscles as well. Not to mention he was really good with his hands on her. She could see the bulge in his pants were starting to stick out and that got her really antsy. She was blushing hard, both of them were, until Scott decided to speak.

"Wow, babe, you look...wow." She blushes and smiles at him.

"Thank you Scott. You look really hot right now yourself." He looks at her confused, until he looks down and see that everything was revealing to her. He blushes embarrassed.

"R-Right, I didn't see that." Courtney laughs a little at Scott's goofiness. But she stops when Scott smirks at her seductively. "Happy three year anniversary babe." She walks up to him and kisses him deeply. He also kisses back, but before it got intense. Scott stops her from going any further. "Hold on babe, I got some thing for you." He reaches behind him and it was a very small pocket bag. He smirks up at her. "Listen, honey. Before I give this to you, there's something I need to say to you..." She nods.

"Go on..." He sighs deeply, as if this was a huge thing for him. Of course, he didn't want to screw up there three year anniversary. He looks at her very seriously.

"Courtney. We have been together for three years now, and I have to say that it was the best three years of my life." She begins to smile up at him. "And, I come to realise, that I want to spend every single night and day with you. You made me feel so good in so many ways. And, I know that I seem like a dirt, poor, ginger, redneck, farm-boy and that you deserve better than me, but so far. I've seem to make it worth your while Courtney. Look at yourself right now, you are way out of my league. You belong to a millionaire, yet you chose to stay and love a poor redneck. And that is why I love you Courtney. You're the only woman I ever wan to live the rest of my life with." Scott then got down on one knee. This gesture made Courtney gasp to herself. She was covering her mouth and smiling like an idiot.

Was he? No way!

He opened the bag and out came a very gorgeous ring, and it seriously matches the ring she got for Scott. Scott took her hand and he smiled hopefully up at her. And the words that came from his mouth, made a tear run down her cheek.

"Will you marry me?" She was grinning at him widely.

"YES!" She lunged into him, kissing him deeply. He seemed taken back by this surprised, but he eventually kissed back just as passionately. She pulls away and Scott slid the ring onto her finger. She smiles at him as more tears of joy ran down her cheeks. He wipes them away with his thumb, staring at her lovingly. She smiles, until she remembers his gift. The thought made her chuckle a bit nervously. She stood up while gesturing Scott to stand up. "Um... Scott? the funny thing about my gift to you, is quite funny actually." He raises an eyebrow at her.

"Did something wrong happen?" She shook her head.

"No, nothing wrong happened. In fact, I thought you weren't gonna be able to get a ring and propose to me. So, I decided to get you a ring of my own." She reaches into her brats and pulls out the ring. "And, I was supposed to propose to you after we have a little fun and it turns out. You got me a beautiful ring and you proposed to me..." She looks down quite embarrassed, however Scott looked rather confused.

"Uh...Are you saying that you were gonna propose to me?" She nods. "So, should I take back my proposal or something? To make you feel better?" She shook her head.

"No! No, I really loved it when you proposed. But, I would like it if I attempted to propose to you. To make it seriously official, that both members are committed to each other." Scott chuckles a bit.

"I propose and you propose?" She nods. "Fire away." She takes in a deep breath.

"Scott, everything you said in that speech, I knew it was true. And you were right, you were way out of my league. No offence." He shrugs.

"None taken"

"Okay, so I chose you anyway. Do you know why I chose you? Because you were the most faithful boyfriend I ever had. You are amazing, with the housework and choices in homing. You pick a home where people can actually raise their children in. And when I try to start and argument, you always avoid that and I love it. Yes, I do wish you could have some more dominance over this relationship besides sex but I love you that way. And even the time I accused you of cheating on me with another woman, you still stayed with me and put up with me. Like all those other times. And you actually are willing to put up with my parents. Even though they both hate you so much. And I love you for that. Even though there were obstacles on the way, you stayed with me, no matter how bad I was to you." She laughs a bit before getting on one knee and taking his hand.

"Will you marry me?" He nods.

"Yes, I will." She squeals before hugging him tightly. He held her close, stroking her soft hair. He would hate to admit it, but Courtney did a way better job at proposing than he did, in his opinion anyway. Courtney slid the ring on his finger. She looks up at him and he was staring down lustfully at her.

And that's where they're fun begins.

Scott and Courtney both enter the room having a huge make out session. Courtney had already took off his uniform, so he was completely naked in front of her. Scott ripped the dress off her body, so she was also bare. They both got on the bed and Scott started to kiss her lovingly. "S-Scott" She moaned out. He then shoved his tongue into her mouth and they both making-out. She then flipped them so she was on top. She started to kiss down his neck, his chest and abdomen. And that's she got to him. She took him into her hand and she started to stroke it lightly. Scott grunted at the sensation. She then started to squeeze it harder and pumped it up and down causing Scott to groan. He had his eyes closed, loving the hand-job she was giving. His eyes shot open when he felt her lips over his tip. He groaned loudly and She started to bob her head up and down. He panted and clenched onto the bedsheets. She then started to massage his balls with her free hand and he groaned very loudly.

"Courtney!" He stops when he reached his climax. She crawls back over him to see that she had some white liquid on her lip. She wiped it off clean with her thumb and licked it. Scott's face became red when she did that. He smirks up at her. "Have you tried face-sitting babe?" She blushes when Scott drags her over his face and starts to plunge his tongue deeply into her. She squeals as she smiles down at him. He continues to plunge it in and out of her. She moans softly and she felt two fingers enter her and trust into her. He could feel that she was so wet, and that was a good sign.

"Oh, Scott." She moans out softly. And it drove him insane. He then grabbed her ass and he starts to lick deeper into her. She moans more loudly this time. She rolls her hips over his face and she kept on moaning. Scott then felt his tongue tough something and that's when Courtney's head shot up and moaned really loudly. "Oh Scott! That's the spot!" He kept plunging more and more until she finally was about to reach her limit, Scott moved her and slowly settled her with him inside her. SHe looks at him confused. "Scott?"

"Take control babe, you're in charge of this night." She bites her lip nervously before moving her hip back and forth and Scott groans loudly. This made her gain more confidence and she begins to go faster. Soon, she was moaning and Scott was groaning at the sensation she's making. She began to ride him more and more. He couldn't take it anymore and he flipped them so he was on top. She looks up at him surprised, until she could feel him slamming into her. She moans loudly when he keeps hitting her in the right spot. He reaches over and starts to play with her breasts with made her scream.

"AAHH! SCOTT!" She arched her back when she reaches her limit. Scott groans loudly.

"Argh! Courtney!" He releases his seed into her. Scott collapses on top of her. She smiles up at him.

"I love you Scott." He smiles down at her.

"I love you too." Both fall asleep with her in his arms. And when the moon shines upon them through their window...

Their rings are seen shining too...

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! OMG! OMG! This was my first ever lemons! I hope I did good. Did I do someting bad?! Oh whatever. I just wanted to make this a bit different to my other stories. <strong>

**If the guys proposes to her, the girl decides to propose to him. Simple, right? **

**You guys are jerks :(**

**Anyways, hope you like it. And there will be a sequel. **

**KatDingo over and out.**


End file.
